opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Somali clerics want Muslim prayer room built at Minneapolis-St. Paul International Airport
by user Layla Debbie Hamilton at Right Truth has posted an article today simply named, “ Success in the war against sharia.” It is an interesting article citing the small successes we have had against Islamic oppression and obsession within our country and how we are combating it. However, what troubled me was what Debbie had written about at the end of the article, which until now is still being “ considered.” I find this sends the wrong message and it is quite shocking: > It is Ariela's Birthday. Airport officials say they will consider setting aside a private area for prayer and meditation since other airports have “meditation rooms” used for prayers or by passengers who simply need quiet time. (Breitbart) > > If this is a meditation room for any people of any and all religions, I have no problem with it. However, if the airport builds a prayer room for Muslims ONLY, this is a step in the wrong direction. No religion should have preference over another. (emphasis mine) My question here is, where is the ACLU? Most certainly we are not hearing a word from them - no nothing but silence. Were this situation lets say, a Christian asking for a small Chapel, or Jews asking for a small Synagogue - we would hear the ACLU coming out against this with their iron fists. The ACLU would be shrilling-this is unconstitutional-there is separation of Church and State - we cannot have this in our public venues. Why the silence? Is the ACLU capitulating with Muslims? Then why would that surprise any one of us - they capitulate all the time with illegal aliens - even helping them across the Southern border by blocking and perverting the work of the Minutemen. I am outraged that this would even be considered. This is a slap in the face to the rest of us that are criticized because we miss hearing “Merry Christmas” and protest against the use of “Happy Holidays.” This is an insult to Jews who have suffered anti-Semitism right here within our own United States and the ACLU has not stepped up to defend them - not of late. As Debbie says if this meditation room is a room for any people of any religion then of course I concur with her and do not have a problem with it. But if this room is just going to be a room for Muslims only to pray in–and they decide to do this, which would send a very bad message to all Americans-I ask what is next? Will the piped in music overhead in the airport asked to be turned down because it is too loud for Muslim ears–or will the type of music asked to be changed because it is not appropriate music for a Muslim to hear? What nerve to ask for special treatment when other religions live within the dictates of our Constitution and our laws on the books. There is something very wrong with this. It is the subtlety of Muslims slowly and persistently working towards taking over a little at a time. Right now we have Rep. Keith Ellison who is a Muslim in our Congress- Juliette Kayyem is the first Homeland Security Chief in Mass. of Arab decent-there was a Mayor down in Georgia that has become a Muslim -there is Dearborn, Michigan which is now considered a Muslim suburb. How far reaching will this continue on? If it is decided that this prayer room be built-will we hear from the ACLU? I do not think so - but then we knew that, didn’t we? These are the same people that do not honor their own Mosques in their repective countries blowing them up for their warped - sick Jihad. Do you believe a petition should be drawn up and presented to the ACLU? As an American citizen I consider it an affront to the same laws that protect the “Newdows” of the world and I’d like to see the same energy applied to the “Laylas” of the world who believe that the separation of “religion and state” applies to Islam as well. Crossposted from The HILL Chronicles __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Layla Category: February 24, 2007 Category: Religion Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.